


Married Headcanon

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: Well, here I am. Finally succumbing to the will of the people. In celebration(?) of my slow retirement, I'm archiving all my works from my Tumblr here. The ones on Tumblr will stay put, so there's two places now!To those who don't know who I am: Welcome to 6 months of my work!





	Married Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably posting one headcanon per day, starting with the Married HC. I'll alternate between universes in terms of posting.

  * For their honeymoon, Tessa and Scott go to Paris. She expects a typical honeymoon suite in a hotel, but he surprises her by renting an entire Parisian apartment that’s above a bakery and overlooking the Seine. “I thought you’d want to wake up to the smell of hot chocolate,” he shrugs nonchalantly. Tessa just stares at him.
  * They hold hands everywhere.
  * They stay in Montreal and buy a bigger apartment in the city when they have kids.
  * Tessa would drop by or follow Scott to the rink where he’s coaching. She becomes the unofficial coach for his students, who all adoooore her.
  * Sometimes he’ll drop by her office too bringing lunch; all her female coworkers always gaze from their desks as he walks by. She doesn’t mind and finds it hilarious. 
  * They work out together at the gym even more often.
  * They always share dessert; they’ll eat whatever the other one is having. (This gets passed down to their daughters automatically, when Tessa notices her eldest slicing her cake piece three-ways; she tears up.)
  * They attend every Winter Olympics even if they’re not hired as CBC commentators (which they do some years) or to follow Scott’s mentees or to cheer and support their own kids.
  * Scott adds color to Tessa’s freakishly white living room. 
  * The sex gets better. 
  * Sometimes they’ll practice their Carmen/ML routine naked; they’ve never finished it. 
  * Tessa realizes how she’s truly the luckiest woman in the world after waking up to her husband and three daughters curled up on their bed sleeping soundly. 
  * Their biggest fights always lead to deathly silence between the two of them. One of them usually breaks. 
  * When Tessa goes away for work trips, Scott involuntarily finds himself sleeping on the couch. Tessa involuntarily sleeps on one side of the bed in hotel rooms too. 
  * (MF/Patch watching them at the rink) Marie-France: you know i thought they’ll be less touchy now that they’re officially together; Patch: truly disgusting
  * A hot AF Vogue spread of them two we all deserve.
  * Scott: do you want kids? Tessa: maybe… maybe just one. PSYCH. 
  * He actually enjoys shopping with her. 
  * One time, Scott and his old hockey mates get together in a bar. They all begin to talk how miserable their lives are after marriage. Scott stays quiet the entire night. He comes home and immediately hugs Tessa.
  * Scott when introducing his wife and three daughters: “I’m the most handsome in the family!”
  * Kisses in public places that earns an “eeew” from their kids.
  * In their old age, they move away from the city and buy a little house for them two. 
  * They spend their days attending ice dancing competitions and visiting their grandchildren. And of course, watching Jeopardy every night.
  * One of Scott’s mentees surpass their world record and become the most decorated figure skaters of all time. They both couldn’t be happier and cheer them on from the stands.
  * Tessa passes away first.
  * Scott attempts to sleep away his immense grief that night. He dreams he’s 30 years old again and sees 28 year old Tessa (in her pink Latch dress) extending her hand to him, smiling. He takes her hand. He never wakes up.
  * They dance together for eternity. 




End file.
